


Perfect

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Ed Sheeran Song, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Growing Up, Mileven, Seriously I'm trying to make this as fluffy as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Peeks into Mike and El's lives as they grow and their relationship develops.~I was listening to Ed Sheeran's song Perfect and this is such a Mileven song (a part of me is convinced this song was actually written by Mike Wheeler like seriously Ed Sheeran is reaching Mike Wheeler levels of love can you believe)I picked out some of the quotes that I thought fit well.





	1. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a love for me  
> Darling just dive right in  
> And follow my lead  
> Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
> I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

  **1987**

 Mike looked at the napping girl beside him. They were sat on the Byers' couch for their monthly group film night but El had fallen asleep - as per usual, leaning her head against Mike's shoulder.

He smiled. It still amazed him how someone so smart, sweet and beautiful could ever love him back. Growing up, his mother had read him stories and fairytales, but he never truly believed in things like soulmates. 

The idea that there was someone out there just waiting for him didn't seem right. He always believed that he would simply just find someone, not that they were destined to be with him. 

But all that changed when he quite literally bumped into the strange girl in the woods. Never did he imagine the way she would make a mark on his heart, a permanent dent that couldn't be fixed by anyone but her.

He had waited 353 days for her, she had waited what felt like longer. Mike never knew she would be that person just waiting for him. But she was... She truly was. 

Mike rested his head on top of hers, lightly kissing her head. She stirred a little and looked up at him, a small smile at her lips.

He always doubted himself. Doubted that he wasn't good enough for someone like her, but in these moments, it was hard for him to imagine anything different. It has always been Mike and El. And it always will be.

 

 

 


	2. 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
> Not knowing what it was  
> I will not give you up this time  
> But darling, just kiss me slow  
> Your heart is all I own  
> And in your eyes you're holding mine

**1984**

 

His heart stopped the moment he saw her walk through the gym doors. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair was pinned back, he couldn't stop himself from staring. His mouth slightly hung open, she looked...she looked...

"You look beautiful." He managed to say when she reached him. He felt a weird knot in his stomach and his heart was beating uncomfortably fast.

"Do you wanna dance?" 

She looked around and saw all the other couples dancing and a hint of fear crossed her eyes. "I don't know how."

Mike smiled, "I don't either, but we can figure it out together." He took her hand and lead her to a free space on the floor. 

Mike knew how to dance, his mother had taught him along with Nancy years ago. He had flashbacks to his mother making him dance with Nancy when she was nervous about her first middle school dance. Who knew it would actually come in handy one day.

However, Mike didn't want El to feel left out and left behind again because of her hard past. If something as simple as acting like he can't dance either makes her feel better then he would do it. He found himself wanting to do anything if it meant she'd smile. 

 Mike remembered their fleeting moment on Hopper's porch and his stomach dropped. Hopper wasn't here to interrupt them this time.

Plucking up all his courage, he slowly leaned in and she also began leaning in until their lips met. Unlike their first kiss where it was quick and rushed, this one was slow but sweet. 

They pulled apart and smiled softly at each other, El resting her forehead against his.

 Was he in love? He didn't really know what 'love' was, but if he did, he would probably say that yeah...maybe he was.


	3. Darling, you look perfect tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
> With you between my arms  
> Barefoot on the grass  
> Listening to our favourite song  
> When you said you looked a mess  
> I whispered underneath my breath  
> But you heard it,  
> Darling, you look perfect tonight

**1989**

 

El stretched out on the picnic blanket, the warm summer evening making her feel sleepy. She rolled over to see Mike with his eyes closed, breathing softly. She lightly touched his freckles - still fascinated by them after all these years. At her touch he woke up and smiled. She never got tired off his smile.

He had left his boom box playing a mixtape he'd made her (it was some Madonna song playing at the moment) and he sat up, stretching his arms. The sun had begun to set and Mike gestured for El to sit up. "Look, it's my favourite part of the day." He said in awe at the colours. El enjoyed the sunset, it looked like the sky was on fire, but it was so beautiful. However, she also felt a bit of sadness because it meant soon she'd have to leave Mike.

She watched him looking at the sunset, the orange glow lighting up his face. 

"Pretty." She said and he met her eyes. 

"Yeah, the sunset is pretty." 

She shook her head. "No," she brushed a curl from his eyes. 

"Oh." He grinned, realising what she'd meant. He leaned in to kiss her but a new song had started and he stopped.

"It's our song." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

 _Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_

He stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He bowed while she laughed lightly. He loved her laugh.

"I'd love to." El curtsied in return, taking his hand.

They swayed gently to the music, getting lost in each other. He spun her around and she raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you get so good at dancing?"

Mike shrugged, "I guess I wanted to impress you at prom. But then there were too many people so when it got down to it, I felt embarrassed."

"You're an idiot Michael Wheeler." She grinned.

"You're beautiful El Hopper." He leaned down to meet her lips.

 _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_

When they eventually pulled apart she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't...I don't dress like the others and my hair is this weird curly mess...but it doesn't look like the magazines."

"Who cares about that?" He rested both his hands on her cheeks. "You're perfect to me."

"I'm not, I make bad things happen. I can hurt people." She shook her head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You're right, you're not perfect. We've all done some shitty things. But in a weird way that's why you're perfect. You're perfect because you're not perfect." He noticed her confusion. "I'm sorry that doesn't make much sense does it?"

"No, I just... I love you Mike." 

His smile grew bigger than it had ever been before. "I love you too."

They continued swaying as the sky grew darker, kisses pressed to foreheads and hands tightly clasped. El wished she could stay forever in that moment...but Hopper would soon be expecting her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I'm using every breath you take again for like the 5th time since season 2 but I just feel like that song means sooooo much to them. You know?


	4. I see my future in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
> She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
> I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
> To carry love, to carry children of our own
> 
> We are still kids but we're so in love  
> Fighting against all odds  
> I know we'll be alright this time  
> Darling, just hold my hand  
> Be my girl, I'll be your man  
> I see my future in your eyes

**1992**

 

"Do you ever think about the future?" El's voice seemed loud in the quiet room. She had gone to visit Mike at his college. She couldn't sleep and found herself looking up at the ceiling of his dorm room, his arm resting across her stomach and his head burried in her shoulder. The mess of black curly bedhead tickled her neck.

"It's 3 am." A muffled voice came from beside her. Mike lifted his head slightly.

"I know... I just...can't sleep I guess." She shrugged.

Mike sat up and turned on the lamp beside his bed. "Is everything ok? Why are you suddenly worrying about the future?"

El sat up as well, but didn't meet his eyes. Instead she played with the sleeve of her pyjama top. "I heard about Nancy and Jonathan. That they're going to have a baby." She said slowly.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you upset?" He asked softly, his hand automatically rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She shrugged again, feeling embarrassed she'd ever brought it up. "It makes me think about the future... _our_ future."

 He froze a little at that. _Our_ future, she had called it. Does that mean she _wants_ a future with him?

"What, what about it?" He asked slowly, heart beating rapidly.

"That I'm scared."

"Scared because you don't want a future?" His heart sank a little.

"No, no I'm scared because... because I _do_ want a future with you." She laughed but she was also crying a little bit. Mike wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I want a house, and a family. Things...I never in my life ever dreamed about. But... but I do Mike." She looked him in the eye. "And it scares me a little. It scares me because I didn't think you could love someone this much and I'm scared it'll all be a dream and I'll wake up back...back..."

"Back in the lab..." Mike whispered, he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her nod gently.

"The odds were always against us." He laughed awkwardly. "We've been through so much that no one should have to go through - especially you." He pulled back to look at her, brushing the hair from her face. He bent his head down so he was eye level with her.

"But we've always made it through. And I'll always be here for you remember? I'll never give up on you. Never." He kissed her forehead. 

They fell asleep, hands clasped and holding each other tightly. But Mike couldn't stop the rush he felt in his heart. She wanted a future. That's all Mike could think about. 


	5. Now I know I have met an angel in person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have faith in what I see  
> Now I know I have met an angel in person  
> And she looks perfect  
> I don't deserve this  
> You look perfect tonight

**1999**

 

It was finally quiet. A moment's peace after two months of chaos. While El was catching up on some much needed (and much deserved) rest, Mike slowly paced up and down their living room, gently bouncing their two month old daughter.

He never knew something could be so small, so vulnerable. In that moment of stillness, it was hard to believe all that screaming and crying could come from someone so little and delicate. She nuzzled her head further into his neck, a tiny hand clutching one of his fingers.

Mike didn't think he could love El anymore, but then she had given him the greatest gift of their daughter. He often felt like he didn't deserve all this. She had always been out of his league, deserved someone who could look after her, not some dorky nerd. But he realised she didn't need that, what she needed was someone who would wait for her. Someone to be there for her unconditionally. He still couldn't believe she had chosen him, why him out of everyone else. There were billions of people in the world, but she had chosen plain old Mike Wheeler.

The small baby in his arms began to stir, but he really didn't want her to cry, El had hardly gotten any sleep and Mike wanted to make sure she stayed asleep. He began rocking the baby but she wasn't having it. 

Instead he sat down on the sofa, resting her on his lap. She still held on to his finger with her whole hand - his heart simply melted at this.

Mike did what he used to do whenever El felt uneasy. He told her a story.

"Your mommy is very special. The most amazing person I've ever met, like some kind of angel or mythical being that's too amazing to exist in person." He began, her bright brown eyes gazing at him, he wasn't quite sure whether she was fully aware of the world yet, but he liked talking to her anyway. Mike reminisced about the week in 1983, and how he'd thought he'd lost El forever.

"But I never gave up on her. I called her every day for 353 days." He smiled, picturing the moment she had walked in after almost a year of nothing.

"Your Grandpa Hopper had to keep her safe, which meant keeping us apart. But it all worked out and here you are." He wiggled her little hand, she was beginning to fall back asleep.

Mike heard a pair of soft footsteps creeping up behind him as the baby lay peacefully in his lap. He turned to see his wife watching them together on the sofa, a huge smile on her face. He studied her face, how she was still as pretty as the day he'd met her.

"What're you looking at?" She shuffled self consciously.

"No it's just... sometimes I struggle to believe it's all real. One day I'll wake up and you two will be gone."

She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder. "We're not going anywhere."

They sat for a few minutes simply just watching the small baby sleep.

"I love her so much." Mike whispered to El, pulling his eyes away from the infant. "She's perfect." 

El nodded but took the baby from him, wanting to hold her. Mike smiled. _My two girls_ , he thought, the smile ever growing.

"I want another one." El said softly.

Mike gulped. "You, you do?" He'd always known he'd wanted two kids, his sister may have been a pain in the butt, but she had been there for him as he grew older and he wanted that for his kids. El on the other hand...he didn't know if she wanted two. The first was scary and painful and he didn't want to pressure her.

"Yeah, after growing up alone... I don't want her to feel like I did. I want her to have a brother or a sister. I want her to have the childhood I couldn't."

Mike gently stroked her cheek.

"But that doesn't mean right now." She laughed. "Give me at least a year to forget how painful it was. Then we'll talk." 

Both laughed but then remembered the sleeping infant and stopped. She began stiring again and Mike made what could only be described as an "oh shit" expression. Thankfully it was a false alarm and she returned to sleep. 

Life was perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually more successful than I thought it would be so thank you so much!!!


End file.
